The instant invention relates to the treatment of scoliosis and more particularly to a method of forming a corrective brace for a scoliosis patient and to an apparatus utilized in the method.
Lateral curvature of the spine, commonly known as scoliosis, has been found to be a potentially disabling progressive physical condition which affects a significant segment of the adolescent and adult population. However, it has been further found that in many instances, scoliosis can be corrected or cured if treated at an early stage in its progression. In this regard, it is generally accepted that there are two basic methods of treating scoliosis depending on the degree of severity. Specifically, in cases where scoliosis is caught at a relatively early stage, it is frequently possible to correct the condition by applying corrective lateral pressure to the appropriate areas of the spinal column of a patient utilizing a scoliosis brace. However, in most instances, the heretofore available scoliosis braces have been less than entirely effective for applying the correct amounts of lateral pressure to precisely the correct areas of the spinal column. Nevertheless, the main heretofore known alternative has been to perform spinal surgery in which the most severely curved areas of the spine are fused to a steel rod and hence, permanently immobilized.
The instant invention provides an effective new method of forming a scoliosis brace which has a substantially increased level of effectiveness for applying the correct amounts of lateral pressure to precisely the correct areas of the spinal column in order to correct lateral curvature thereof. More specifically, the instant invention provides an effective method of positioning a patient prior to and during the fabrication of a cast used in the formation of a scoliosis brace, whereby the brace can be more effectively and accurately tailored to meet the precise needs of the patient. Still more specifically, the method of the instant invention for forming a scoliosis brace comprises the steps of preparing an X-ray of the spine of the patient and positioning the X-ray in substantially aligned relation to the patient to determine the locations of the apex and ends of one or more lateral curves in the patient's spine relative to the exterior of the patient's torso. In this latter step markings are preferably applied to the exterior of the torso portion of the patient to indicate the precise locations of the apex and ends of each lateral spinal curve including each compensatory or reverse curve. The method thereafter further comprises the step of positioning the patient in a face-up, laying-down position on a casting board and applying appropriate amounts of pressure to opposite sides of the torso portion of the patient utilizing at least three pressure pads. The pressure pads are positioned on the casting board in pressure applying positions in which they are operative for applying desired amounts of pressure to the spine at substantially the ends and apex of each lateral curve therein. In this regard, in cases with patients having compensatory or reverse spinal curves, it is generally necessary to utilize a total of at least four pressure pads so that pressure can also be applied to the apex and ends of each curve. In this regard, however, as is well known in the art, in many instances it is necessary to apply pressure to the spine by applying pressure to the sides of the torso portion of a patient at locations which are not directly laterally aligned with the ends or apex of a lateral curve in order to compensate for the various angular dispositions of the ribs of the patient through which pressure is transmitted to the spine. However, the techniques for determining the appropriate locations for applying lateral pressure to the sides of the torso portion of a patient relative to the designated areas of the spinal column are well known in the medical art. In any event, the pressure pad(s) on one side of the torso portion are preferably adjustable for applying variable amounts of pressure to the apex of the scoliotic curve, and the adjustable pad preferably includes a pressure sensor for detecting the precise amounts of pressure applied to the patient therewith. Further, once the pressure pads have been adjusted to apply the desired amounts of pressure to the appropriate areas of the spinal column, the locations of the pressure pads on the casting board which represent the desired pressure applying positions and the treatment position of the patient on the casting board are noted, and one or more of the pressure pads and the patient are removed from the casting board. Thereafter, the method comprises applying an uncured cast to the torso portion of the patient and repositioning the patient on the casting board. Specifically, the patient is repositioned in the same treatment position, and the pressure pads are repositioned in the same pressure applying positions on the casting board. Thereafter, the cast is allowed to cure while the patient is retained in the treatment position with the pressure pads which are retained in the pressure applying positions thereof. Finally, after the cast has cured, the patient with the cast thereon is removed from the casting board along with the pressure pads. The cast is then removed from the patient and the cast is utilized as a mold for forming a scoliosis brace by otherwise conventional techniques. Specifically, the cast is preferably utilized for forming a positive impression of the torso portion of the patient, and the positive impression is then utilized for forming a brace for the patient by conventional techniques.
The apparatus of the instant invention which is operable in the method comprises a casting board for receiving a patient in a face-up laying-down position thereon and at least three pressure pads for applying pressure to opposite sides of the torso portion of the patient. The pressure pads are repeatably releasably securable to the casting board in a plurality of predetermined positions thereon. The casting board preferably has a matrix of predetermined positions thereon, which is defined by a plurality of adjacent rows of pressure pad receiving positions for repeatably receiving the pressure pads thereon. In one embodiment the pressure pad receiving positions are defined by apertures in the casting board, and in this embodiment the apparatus includes pins which are releasably receivable in the apertures in the casting board for releasably securing the pressure pads in position. Further, at least one of the pressure pads preferably includes means for adjustably applying pressure to the torso portion of a patient, and at least one of the pressure pads preferably includes means for determining the amount of pressure applied to the torso portion of a patient therewith.
It has been found that the method and apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for forming a brace which is operative for applying corrective amounts of pressure to prespecified localized areas of the spinal column of a patient. In this regard, it has been found that by positioning a plurality of pressure pads in the appropriate corrective locations relative to a patient before forming a cast on the patient and by then repositioning the patient and the pressure pads in the same relative positions after an uncured cast has been applied to the patient, it is possible to form the cast in a configuration which enables it to be utilized for forming a highly effective corrective brace for the patient. Specifically, it has been found that it is possible to form a corrective brace which is capable of precisely applying controlled pressures to predetermined localized areas of the spinal column of the patient.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved method of forming a brace for a scoliosis patient.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a method of forming a brace which is capable of effectively and accurately applying predetermined amounts of lateral pressure to predetermined areas of the spinal column of a patient.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective apparatus for positioning a scoliosis patient during the formation of cast for forming a corrective brace for the patient.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.